Government
Nationalist are after the Liberalist who are after the Conservitives who works with the Socialist. FinancialEveryone has the right to basic needs that should be taken care of by the government. Individuals can take it from there.WorkWe believe that the quality of life is more important than work.HealthEveryone has the right to basic health cares, but to those with special needs are payed extra attention.EducationEducation is free to the society, but those who want/deserve a better education may pay for private schools or get graded into private schools. Government Formations 19th Century Imperialist - French Colonization Royalist - Wanting Self Independenct Nationalist - Rog Paj Cai 20th Century Royalist - Wanting to put the king back to the throne Nationalist - Fighting against the rule of Communism. They would later split off to the Conservitives and the Liberals. Communist - North Vietnam, Pathet lao and Communist China. 21th Century Conservitives- Wanting to conform the nation back under the leadership of the General. Liberalist - Want to free the stystem from a sole leadership to a democracy. Socialist - Wants to reform the constitution and end the corruption in the government. Current Governments Parti Véiques Main Article: Nationalist The Veiques Party is a Conservitives party of Jiulie, who bases their idealogy of Supreme Leadership. They have the strongest military out of all the other official govermental parties, known as the National Army.The original governments who wanted to end the monarchy after the colonization. They later on split between the Conservitives who wanted to keep General Bae and the Liberals who want to conform the nation into a republic state. Their current base is in Véiques province. *General Va - Dear Leader of the Jiulie *Kyang Young - Political commenter and follower of the Nationalist party Parti Xièncle Main Article: Liberals A Democratic government system that ideas are based on Liberal. Democracy Economy: Capitalist, Oligopoly Political Freedom: Good Civil Rights: Good Higher overall standard of living, big gap between the rich and the poor, freedom to act according to self-interest. Their current base is in Xièncle city. It is rumored that they handpick their candidates and throw elections, and sometimes to people running are unaware of this, to make the Liberal Party seem like a democracy. This was exposed by the Silenced Campaign on July 29th-August 10th by Xia Chiau for being falsley accused for being a double agent. *Mee Moua - President of Xièncle province. Parti Main Article: Conservitives The Republic and unofficial government that is not recognized by Xièncle Province. Communist Main Article: Communist After the 70's, the Communsit party is still strong and partly controls a mass area of the San Miao. Both the Conservitives and the Liberals continue to war against cities under Communist rules. Currently Véiques is about 60% controlled by Communist army, Xièncle still recieves minor attacks and Vuevién is currently their main base. Their location are unknown, but their presence of kidnapping and assasination are present. *Yong Dao XXIe Lycée Main Article: XXIe Lycée A underground government based on the outskirts of Veescas, it is leaded by a writer in the pename of "無名" who empathizes on a revolution to overthrow the current 75 year reign of the governmental rule. It is a Social Democratic party, who supports labor movements, civil rights and political freedoms, under the economic rule of the government that helps and depends social equality. Their movement is based around Musée Lycée Viécees, Vuevién. *Madame Butterfly - Underground political writer Old Governments Gouvernement de Royale Royalist Dominant-party system Parliamentary Government Belief to restore the monarchy Chao Fa A group of ethnic minorities combined with American C.I.A help to hault Communist invasion. See Also *International Relation *October 21 - Retaliation of the XXI against the Communist *Xièng Bombing - Nationalist bombing against the Liberals